IA01 - DeathRace
|dates = 20 March 1996 - 9 June 1996 |authors = #"Chapter One" by Jeffrey T. Beuck #"Chapter Two" by Rebecca Dowgiert #"Chapter Three" by David Robinson #"Chapter Four" by Cameron Dixon #"Chapter Five" by William Howells #"Chapter Six" by Richard Auer #"Chapter Seven" by Ian McIntire #"Chapter Eight" by JJF #"Chapter Nine" by Andrew R. Vogel #"Chapter Ten" by Rebecca Dowgiert #"Chapter Eleven" by Vicky Jewitt #"Chapter Twelve" by Alan Taylor |mod = Rebecca Dowgiert |blurb = James J Farmer |artist = TimeLadyX |alt = Image:Ia01cover01.jpg| Julian Friedman |cast = * 8th Doctor * Grace Holloway |guest = * Celestial Toymaker * Jadi Morok * Davros * The Rani * Romana |roots = * The cult sci-fi favourite Death Race 2000. * Wacky Races * Various games (including Monopoly, Operation, Snakes & Ladders, and Twister). * Blind Date and Through The Keyhole are parodied in Chapter Twelve, which also plays on the Three Graces[ of Greek mythology. |fluffs = None. |goofs = * The Doctor buys Mayfair, but he only has 258 pounds and would normally need 400. is cheaper in the Toymaker's Demarian version. * In Chapter Five, the Toymaker seems to think that if the Doctor wins the race, he'll have nothing; in Chapter Twelve, the Doctor thinks the Toymaker would have the half of the viewers who gambled that the Doctor would lose. of the two is mistaken. *The big one: Grace didn't go with the Doctor at end of the TV movie. |tech = * Bessie has a perpetual motion induction system and a turoidal interference dephaser. It - er, she - doesn't have traction control. * The Doctor uses an angle-poise gravity inverse polymathic inseminator on the way to setting up a localized semi-specific time stasis environment. |plot = None. |jokes = * Grace on the Toymaker: "He bears a faint resemblance to Alfred from the Batman movies." * "This has gone far enough!" the Doctor shouted furiously. "I refuse to permit you to dictate my future based on television ratings!" * The temporary hotel receptionist has "tousled, brown hair, and an infectious grin". The bell boy is a "short, dark-haired man" who looks "in his mid-forties". The breakfast waiter is a "young, fair-haired man in a frock coat". (He probably has a "pleasant, open face" too.) Tegan is working in the bank on the Monopoly board. * The Toymaker to a frozen Rani: "A small time penalty - nothing more. Think of it as an eighteen minute... hiatus..." |fashion = None. |double = * "I can't wait to see what's in store for those sliced eels." * "So, Doctor," boomed a voice which seemed to come from all around. "Which will it be? Will it be number one, who wants you to satisfy her curiosity? Or perhaps number two, who'd leave it all up to you and your every whim? Or how about number three, with her demand for miracles? The choice is yours!" (Ch.12) |disasters = * "I hope the young lady can get away!" |triumphs = * The Doctor: :"You're not simply satisfied with dropping myself and my companion into the most ill-managed, unjust race since the human one, now you're kidnapping us from the course without giving us a chance to finish. This hardly qualifies as giving us a sporting chance, does it?" * What the Toymaker would do with half a billion people: :"Add them to the pile, I suppose." * "Gold dust always makes me sneeze." * Grace & the Doctor: :"You rotten, dirty, lying, son-of-a-! You told me you were the Doctor, you lying scum bag! I can't believe I fell for that!" :"Can I help it if you were stupid enough to fall for it?" * Davros on Monopoly: :"It is a foolish game. I was not allowed to blast my way through the hotel in Mayfair to reach Whitehall. * Grace: :"You're not dead, Morok - you're in a dark room. Death looks entirely different." * "Here are three Graces," explained the Toymaker. "Pick the right one, and you can go free. You, Grace, the TARDIS. I'll even close my eyes and count to a hundred before I come looking for you again." |cont = * Grace Holloway is travelling with the Doctor after the TARDIS materialised in her living room. * Jadi morok is a bounty hunter. He carries night vision goggles, a plasma rifle, cigarettes, and ornate reading glasses. He knows of the Daleks and Abslom Daak. He wears a leather spacer jacket, snores, and has an e-mail account. Other bounty hunters of his acquaintance include Berin Talar, Jerrah Calless and Pjetr Vensen (the latter was probably killed by Mortimus). * Bessie is fitted with a holographic projector. * The Doctor likes asparagus quiche. |links = * The Celestial Toymaker and The Nightmare Fair form the background. * In the pterodactyl scene, the Doctor mentions the Game of Rassilon. * The Doctor turns down Romana's offer of carrot juice. * Various references are made to the events of the 1996 TV movie. |locations = * Various parts of the planet Deremar (including the city of Reen & the Farred Swamp), sometime after 2388. |history = |unwritten = |also = Illustrations Image:Toymaker1.1.jpg| Time Lady X |bottomline = As the first Internet Adventure, DeathRace! could be forgiven for being laden with continuity. However, it really doesn't need such charity as the continuity is used in an enjoyable, logical way. The supporting cast are largely plucked from the Doctor's memories, which gives a perfect excuse for using old characters while leaving a licence to do anything with them. The story has some amusing metatext and is deeper than the straight forward runaround it might first appear. Fun. }} Category:8th Doctor stories Category:Grace Holloway stories Category:Celestial Toymaker stories Category:Jadi Morok stories